Clementine Bennett
Personality I had to grow up at a very young age. By the time I was ten I was rolling my dad on his side so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit. I was forced into homeschooling at a very young age, but I hardly did any real work. Sadly being at a camp that trains demigods to not die is the closest I've ever been to being a normal child. The gods have betrayed their children. I'm not sure why the creators of the universe are unable to provide decent lives for their children. My mother Nemesis is the worst of all of the Gods. She thrives on giving those around her misfortune, what kind of cowardly Goddess is she? Truthfully I'm not sure if I can ever forgive any of the Gods. I only stay at Camp-half blood because of my love for my fellow campers. Demigods are abandoned by their parents at a young age, meaning we have to stick together. History My father had a lovely life before I was born. He was a young promising Harvard graduate with a life of success in front of him. My dad had everything a man needed to be happy with a beautiful wife, a big house, and more recently the job of his dreams. See my dad was a conservative community activist in our super liberal town Ithaca, New York. He had always dreamed of running for office, and on his thirtieth birthday he made the decision to run for mayor. It was challenging enough to run as a conservative in Ithaca, but my dad took it one step further he ran as a hard as a hard on crime republican. The odds were stacked against him, but somehow he prevailed. Coming from a wealthy family he was able to hire a massive campaign team. Steadily my dad and his team climbed their ways up the polls, and somehow on election night despite still only polling at 40% they won. It was the victory of a lifetime, the extremely bizarre election made national news. He was a conservative hero, only a day after the results many conservative media outlets were trying to push him to run for Governor during the next election cycle. At this point, his fortune and luck seemed inhuman. His life was literally perfect, but that would not last. It is dangerous for one person to have so much luck. My dad's popularity got the best of him. He developed a ego and routinely began to cheat on his wife. He used his power to demand sexual favors from multiple women. This would end when he met my mother, Nemesis. At the time she was disguised as a young college girl who requested an interview with my father. She loved his tough on crime policies and for hours they talked about adopting an eye for an eye justice system. The interview ended with a passionate display of love in his office. Once he finished, her demeanor immediately changed away from young and flirtatious to stoic. She stared at him with a cold piercing look for a few seconds and then said: "You are a fine lover, but your excessive fortune has ruined you, this will end soon. Be warned mortal ". She immediately left after this, leaving my dad very much confused. Many months had passed since that instance of great passion. My father's fortune seemed to only go up since the incident. A US congressman was forced to resign after a sex scandal and a special election for his district was underway. My father had decided to run for the vacant position and resigned from the office of mayor. Newly famous in the political world he was polling outstandingly high once again in a liberal district. It seemed like he could actually win once again. One night my father's wife was woken by a crying noise, once she opened the front door she was greeted with a baby in a shoe box with an envelope taped to its chest... I was this baby. My dad soon woke up to his angry love screaming at him. The next day she filed for divorce and left him. Two months before the election his divorce was exposed by a gossip magazine and his standing with the polls dramatically dropped. He was still in the lead, but the race suddenly became more competitive. Yet to make matters even worse for him multiple women started to come out and exposed that he used his position for sex. He was disgraced. The polls dropped to just 5% favorability, and for the sake of the party, the Republicans endorsed a new write-in candidate. He lost the election, and his reputation was ruined. The entire state of New York knew of his moral crimes thus killing his political career. As a publicly disgraced politician, the only job my father could find was managing a bed bug infested hotel that was also cheap enough to live in. His wife was gone, he was stuck with me a child he didn't want, between running a campaign and a divorce he went bankrupt, and his reputation was destroyed. He fell into a deep depression. My dad was very loving and carrying early in my life. Around nine years old things took a horrible turn, he began to drink nearly every hour of the day. He could no longer function normally and it was up to me to check-in guests and clean rooms. As time passed he became hateful and violent during his drunken escapades. Almost every night he would scream at me, and at times beat me. No matter what I did he would find a reason to be angry at me. When He forced me to go into homeschooling that way I could tend to the hotel while he drank I protested. He beat me so badly because of my disobedience the old man who lived also lived next door in the hotel came over with a gun and demanded that my father stop. My father blacked out shortly afterward and completely forgot about the events that took place. After that night the old man would let me come over everyday until my dad passed out for the night. His name was Mr. Davis and he was one of the greatest people ever. For years this routine continued and Mr. Davis and I quickly became best friends. Mr. Davis was in a wheelchair and could rarely leave the house so by the age of ten I would often go to the grocery store to help him. Every trip we bonded. He was like the dad I always wanted. Meanwhile, my real dad had gotten even worse. The hotel itself smelled horrible like cat piss and rotten fruit but my dad started to hoard. He would leave food everywhere, often pissed in bottles when he got too drunk when he could no longer stand, and spilled bottles of vodka flooded the motel rooms floor. The smell was unbearable but at the end of the day, it is what saved my life. On my fifteenth birthday, many horrible things happened, I lost the only two people who somewhat cared about me. Mr. Davis and I went to the grocery store like we usually did and a strange woman approached us. She told me that I looked delicious and she wanted to eat me. My first assumption was that she was hitting on me, but then she smiled revealing razor-sharp teeth. It was as if a mist was clearing, her arms transformed into wings and her clothes disappeared. "Run!" Mr.Davis screamed as he stood up from his wheelchair . He grabbed my hand dragging me across the store. Now I know that the woman was a Harpy. I was shocked, not only was a flying woman chasing us but Mr. Davis was standing up and had deformed hooves for legs. We always took the bus to the store, so without a ride, we only had two options. Fight or flight. Mr. Davis made this decision for the both of us he threw me a pocket knife and screamed: "open it!". Once I opened the knife it turned into a long sword...I had never swung a sword in my life so I kept swinging at the flying harpy as she tried to claw us. It was like swinging at a pinata. Mr.Davis tried to hold the Harpy down, for a short period he was successful but her talons lunged deep into his stomach. I swung one last time, this time hitting the harpy in the torso. I cut her in half and she turned to dust. Mr. Davis was bleeding on the floor of the store. Mortals crowded around thinking that the old man had a stroke. With his last breaths, he told me of a safe zone called Camp Half-Blood that would protect me, he described to me the directions to the Camp and then stopped breathing. He was dead. I ran and ran to the motel to tell collect a suitcase and clothes. When I opened the door to our motel room I was greeted by my father lifeless in his bed with a gun in one hand...he had killed himself. The depression and tragedy of his life had finally destroyed him just as my mother had predicted. I stole the last bit of my father's money and traveled through multiple buses and taxis for hours until I was able to find the path that led to Camp-Half Blood. Once I entered camp everything about my past was explained to me by my fellow demigods. Mr. Davis was a Satyr who left camp because of ideological differences, but once he smelt my scent and witnessed the tragedy of my life he decided to help me. The smells of the dirty motel somehow saved my life. The stench of piss, liquor, and rotten food masked my scent from most monsters. Mr. Davis was only able to smell me because he lived so close to me. After a few days at Camp the pocket knife that Mr. Davis gave me began to glow and in golden letters, NEMESIS was engraved on the shaft of the knife...I was claimed. Powers Category:Characters Category:Mr.Suit Category:Female Category:Clementine Category:Clementine Bennett Category:Children of Nemesis Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Gwendalyn Jeuris